Man in Blue
by Mahler Avatar
Summary: Ron gets a mysterious visit from an enigmatic individual, and a most unusual offer. (Post-Graduation, One-shot.)


_Here's a little one-shot inspired by Eddy 13's recent clever fic,_ _**No One Can Know**_. _I had released this initially as a crossover with Men In Black, but with only 70 hits, I decided to re-release as a standard KP fic in order to give more of you a chance to read._ _Standard disclaimers apply: Kim Possible and MIB are owned by their respective owners and I gain nothing monetarily from writing this. (And for those of you who have been waiting for the next sequel to Between the Stars, I hope to post the first chapter this weekend, so stay tuned...)_

**Man in Blue**

"Uh, sorry, Dr. White. But I'm not interested."

The man in the black suit replied, "But your talents are amazing! I only ran down a single cephalopoid on foot in my first alien encounter, but you took out two humongous aliens, _and_ their ship. Single-handed! You're the best of the best of the best!"

The youth shrugged. "Thanks for the props, sir, and I know I could be of some totally badical help to your, uh… what did you call it again?"

"INS, Division Six."

The teen absent-mindedly scratched the back of his neck. "Yeah, Division Six. But it would mean leaving everything and everybody I've ever known permanently behind. And I just can't do that."

He added with a sentimental sigh, "Especially to Kim."

The thirty-something black man shrugged back, "Well, I can respect that. Sure you won't change your mind?"

A tiny naked mole rat popped out the blond youth's pocket and vigorously shook his head 'No.' The teen smiled, agreeing with his pet's decision. "Nope. Sorry."

"Okay then. Just one last thing."

Putting on his shades, the agent pulled out a small silver device from his jacket.

"I need you to look right here…"

"Ooh, shiny..." As he stared facinated into the red eye of the neuralizer, a second passed by, followed by yet another. Finally, a soft whoosh of breath escaped from the agent's lips as he reconsidered, and placed the device back in his pocket.

"Okay, I'm going to let you think about it for a while. I understand that this is a real big decision, and you probably just need some time to think it over. I remember when Kay asked me to join, he let me think about it overnight."

He handed him his card. "Just in case you change your mind."

On it was a phone number, and the single letter **J**.

"Thanks, but that's really not gonna happen. I think I can do more good for the planet by just being myself and staying true to my essential Ronness."

The agent smiled. "Yeah, Kim said something very similar: something about that she could do _anything_ as long as you had her back."

As an aside he added, "Oh, by the way, _she _didn't want to leave _you_ behind either."

The freckled teen's eyes lit up. "Really? Kim _really_ said that? So the center's gonna hold…"

He pumped his arm in victory. "Booyah! It _isn't_ all downhill from here!"

With a chuckle, the agent agreed, "No, not by a long shot. So see ya around, kid. And if you and Kim could keep that whole alien invasion thingy to yourselves, that would be real cool."

The young hero gave him a puzzled look. "Uh, right. Sure thing."

"Oh, and by the way, you both might _not_ want to be looking up in the direction of the moon tonight, say around 9 PM?"

The agent surreptitiously glanced up at the sky, where the planetary neuralizer hung in orbit about the planet, silently waiting for its command to wipe clean every human memory of the recent Lorwardian attack.

_"Save for a few residences here in Middleton, just to be safe. But what the rest of the world doesn't know can't hurt them…" _

As the darkly-garbed agent slipped into the shadows, he continued to ponder the world's good fortune at Team Possible's intervention. _"And good luck to you both. I've got a feeling that's it's only getting started for you and your girlfriend…"_

A few hours later, the mildly disappointed agent strolled back into his HQ located beneath the streets of Manhattan. His much older partner walked up to him and clapped him on the shoulder.

"Well, Agent J, how'd it go?"

Jay wagged his head. "Sorry Kay. No luck with either of them at the moment."

The craggy-faced agent shrugged. "Well, slick, that's not surprising. But they do make quite a pair, don't they?"

"Yeah, Kay, they really do. I couldn't even bring myself to flashy-thingy either of them."

"No problem, sport. In fact, I have a feeling their memories might come in handy pretty soon. Oh, by the way, we have a few new friends seeking asylum here on earth. They're right over there waiting for you, tiger."

Across the room, two huge aliens were petulantly slumped in their oversized chairs, one male and one female. Nursing some apparently serious injuries, the look of defeat shone clearly on their faces. Jay recognized the two immediately and walked over to them with a cocky smile.

"Hello there, and welcome to the Earth. We hope you'll enjoy your stay."

They both simply glared back at him.

"Well, it appears that you two are seeking asylum, correct?"

The male snarled back. "Indeed. After our humiliating defeat at the hands of that scrawny blond whelp, we dare not show either of our faces back on our homeworld."

Jay nervously rubbed his hands together. "Yeah, right…"

Hoping to break the tense mood, he tried some humor.

"So, any fruit to declare?"

The female took a bite out of what looked like an extremely large Red Delicious apple. "Just this quimara fruit. Not quite as sweet as your earth apples, but much more nutritious."

Jay cocked an eyebrow. "Hmm, you're quite literal, aren't you?"

"Yes, Warmonga gets that a lot."

"Okay then, won't you both step right this way, and I'll get your paperwork started…"

_**Finis**_


End file.
